1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin sealing type circuit devices installed on vehicle alternators or the like and, more particularly, to a resin sealing type circuit device with improved temperature distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an attempt has heretofore been made to provide a resin sealing type circuit device formed with a recessed portion for accommodating circuit elements as disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent Unexamined Application Publication No. 2002-33438. With such a related art resin sealing type circuit device, a circuit case has a recessed portion in which a plurality of circuit elements are wired. The circuit case is filled with sealing resin covering a whole of the plurality of circuit elements.
With such a related art resin sealing type circuit device, a heating element is supported with the circuit case in close proximity to the plurality of circuit elements, accommodated in the recessed portion, and the recessed portion. With such a structure, uneven temperature distribution occurs in sealing resin filled in the recessed portion due to heats of the circuit elements received in the recessed portion and a heating element placed in close proximity to the recessed portion. This causes an issue to arise with a fear of the occurrence of sealing resin peeling from a boundary area between the circuit case and sealing resin or the occurrence of cracking taking place in the sealing resin.